


Snowflake

by Shatterpath



Category: The Division (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew pet sitting could be so fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

She'd been looking at me oddly all afternoon. I knew it was aimed at me because the desk behind me was disturbingly empty. And would remain like that for another week and a half. My partner was on her honeymoon and I was keenly aware of her absence. And now CD was eyeing me strangely while she prepared for the sting she'd been assigned to. Not me, I was on desk jockey duty until Magda returned. That thought irked me enough to boldly stride over to CD's desk and lean against it. "So," I ventured casually. "Are gonna ask me, or stare all afternoon?"

Nate snerked with humor at me teasing his partner. Firing the gregarious man a quick grin, I returned my attention to CD. She was a handsome woman, tall, proud and alert with shadowed blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I had always liked her and respected her, enjoying her professionalism and humor. Now something else lurked in her crystal gaze, something unexpected.

"What?" I asked. "Do I look weird today or something? C'mon, CD, it can't be that bad." What was making her so nervous?

When Nate snerked again, CD shot him a dirty look and sighed, "ok, you win. Can you feed my pets while we're on scene?"

Okay, that's not what I had expected. "Feed your pets? All the sneaky looks were for that? What, you have a tiger in your apartment or something?"

"No," she mumbled self-consciously. "Just a couple of birds and a cat."

"Sure, no problem."

And that was the beginning of my adventure with Thurston, Lovey and… Snowflake.

+++++++++++

After running the gauntlet of security in CD's upscale apartment complex, I unlocked the door and stepped in. How I hated stepping into a strange, dark room alone. Especially when something inside sent up the most amazing, inhuman racket. That must be the birds then. Fumbling and cursing, I shoved CD's keys into a pocket and stepped inside… only to freeze at the sound of a threatening growl. Woo boy, that damn thing really did sound like a tiger. Wondering if I should go for my gun, I fumbled around until a light switch materialized under my hand.

That was the biggest damn feline I'd seen that wasn't behind bars. Like a teenage heavyweight, she padded out from beneath the end table to glower at me with emerald eyes. "Well hi," I said quietly as I tried to make a wild guess to her size and weight. "You must be… Snowflake." What a silly name for such a magnificent cat. She had to be a good foot and a half in the shoulder, cloaked in mysterious silvery white fur striped like tree trunks in a misty forest. She followed me into the kitchen where I met Thurston and Lovey, a matched set of peach-faced lovebirds. They cooed and clucked flirtatiously at me and I was struck with the mental image of CD flirting back to them. Boy, you really never knew a person until you saw their living space. Bunch of girlie pets for a woman I had always thought so tough. Food for the cat, fresh water for the birds and I was off to explore. Her fridge looked like mine, mostly bare. There was little more on the counters or the two cupboards I checked. It was a really nice apartment, sprawling and airy. How did she afford this? Maybe the recent and barely mentioned divorce? Who knew…

Eventually, I scared up a meal-in-a-box pasta thing that the microwave turned into something edible. I had noticed the home theater system during my first foray and decided that I would take the whole house/pet-sitting thing more seriously. While there were few personal touches here, it was far more luxurious than my place. So, I wasn't terribly surprised when I found myself woken the next morning by an unfamiliar weight curled up in the curve of my waist, purring.

"So, you think you might decide you like me?" I asked quietly and felt Snowflake's strong paws kneed into my ribs. Her big silver and white head lay on my shoulder and she seemed to smile. "Yeah, me too," I chuckled and rubbed her ears until her purring made my bones shake.

So, after my days of exciting paperwork (I hated being without my partner) I'd stop by my little place for clothes and whatever before heading over to hang out with my new best friend. And, sure enough, Snowflake bounced over like Pepe LePew with tiger stripes. "Hiya, cutie," I gushed and crouched to fuss over her. "How was your day? You've got the life, sleep all day, and me to spoil you at night."

I was rapidly becoming spoiled myself. I had company, a big TV with a great cable package and a safe complex. Now, if only the couch were comfy…

After almost a week of being desk-bound and the only damn inspector in my division, my only outlet was Snowflake. She was endlessly entertaining with her almost-grown-kitten games, and the birds chattered at me constantly. I had to admit that I was madly in love with CD's cat… and missing the tall woman. She was a stable presence and I had to wonder why I'd never gotten close to her. So, I burrowed down into the wonderful old quilt I'd found on the couch and contemplated. Why was CD suddenly on my mind? Sure, this was her place, but it was very impersonal.

Or was it?

There were no pictures on the walls, or stuff stuck to the fridge, but there were other bits of the woman around. Some miscellaneous papers from a pocket, the expensive creamer in the fridge, even a pair of comfy shoes tossed under the coffee table. There was something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Some investigator I was. Snuggling into the quilt and pillows, I suddenly realized what it was.

The fabric smelled subtly of CD.

It had taken me days to realize that that soft, reassuring smell was everywhere around me. Almost like… vanilla and sandalwood, with a hint of something earthy and satisfying. It was distinct from Nate's subtle musk and Magda's familiar scent of cinnamon and jasmine. Even the Captain was distinct with her faint trail of lavender. Why the hell I was noticing now, was beyond me. I just missed them all something fierce. That's all. The precinct had been echoing empty with the Captain off on some bureaucratic fox hunt and it was just me and Reina in our little corner. Big surprise that I was talking to the cat.

"Snowflake?" I queried and she bounced out of the kitchen with a trilling meow. Before I could speak, she was sprawled on my neck, suffocating me in her thick fur. "I miss your mom." I sighed and rolled onto my side to escape the furry mass. "How about you?"

"Mrrowr."

Like I expected anything else.

+++++++++++

My mind was broken and scratchy from abuse and exhaustion. Scattered memories rattled around my skull. An endless week of mind-numbing observation, interspersed with bursts of adrenaline-fueled momentum. There were vague scenes of arrests, interviews, checking in with superiors, and wearily dragging my sorry ass home. Now I was sprawled in my familiar bed with some healing sleep under my belt. It was a little slice of nirvana. Sensation was creeping back in as brain functions began to boot up like a computer. My surroundings had changed. Before my well-honed cop instincts could over react, the odd familiarity of those changes started to register.

The feel of my familiar clothes and the shoulder holster that was still slung around my upper body, my bedding underneath me, and…

And a warm, curvy body nestled mostly underneath me. Before I could react, before I could consciously register who she was, before I could do anything, she shifted, stretched, moaned… and warm lips pressed into my cheekbone. It was a breathless moment as I basked in the touch, my sense of propriety muffled beneath sleepiness and surprise. Those lips trailed over my cheek to nibble lightly at my mouth.

An exquisite, unexpected touch that unraveled me.

Her body arched against me, a low moan rumbled up from her chest into mine. I had no control over the rush of reaction, shifting to cover her fully with my larger body, forcing her teeth apart and running my tongue into her intoxicating wet. Strong hands gripped my hair and both legs wrapped around my hips. The press of her soft/hardness made me see stars. It was a firestorm that screamed across my nerves and made my ears ring. She was silk and softness, hard nails raking at my scalp, teeth at my lower lip.

In a frenzy, Jinny, for I realized that it was her, tugged at the shoulder harness, pulled at my shirt, popped buttons loose. I had an easier time with the silky camisole some banal corner of my mind recognized as being mine. Soft-breasted, satin skin, flushed with need, Jin was a wildcat set free in my hands. A snarl had me flat on my back, tangled in the gun harness, the pistol butt digging into the back of my ribs. Jin's hands roved over me while that wicked mouth went about remaking me. Dizzy with need and lack of oxygen, I could only struggle against my unexpected bonds and groan. Mercifully, her mouth trailed over chin, nipped at throat and clavicles, sucked hard at the flat expanse of breastbone until I keened in response.

"You are such an evil tease," Jinny rasped hoarsely against my skin. "With your damn shirts always unbuttoned enough to distract. Or those tight turtlenecks… S'not fair."

The petulant and aroused complaint made laughter bubble up from deep inside, mixing in with the moans and gasps I barely recognized as my own. Growling and giggling, Jinny attacked my rigid nipples, worrying at them like a hungry animal. Fuck, she was good at this!

Where the hell the coordination came from was a mystery I had no desire to dwell on as I twisted to toss her onto her back while tearing loose from the shoulder holster. Pain screamed up my arms from the scrape of the leather, even as I thrust my hands into Jinny's inky hair and gave her some serious payback. I had never been one to mark lovers, but Jin changed all that. I wanted to mark her, bite her, to leave purple marks on her goth-pale skin. When the rough treatment pushed her voice to the stratosphere, I gave up any pretenses of control and gave into the need. Salty and sweet, her skin was a gourmet treat, her sexy sounds decadent. Rose and violet bloomed where I bit and suckled at her, a bouquet of colors on our matching skins.

"Fuck me, CD," Jinny was suddenly begging wildly. "God, please! Please! I can't stand it!"

Crazed with my own need, I sat back on my heels, straddling her squirming body to shrug off the tattered remains of shirt and bra. Shaking hands yanked at my slacks, tossing me back onto my hands and Jinny attacked my stomach and navel. "Wait," I gasped and she froze. "Let me help."

++++++++++++

My heart had screeched to a dead halt at the word, 'wait'. An instant of terror turned to light-headed relief when she begged to help. Towering above me like a Goddess, CD was a mouth-watering sight. Mostly naked, flushed with arousal, pants open and sagging around her hips, I wanted her desperately. My hands roved of their own volition, mapping her delicious skin and teasing her wantonly. Dropping onto her side and shaking the bed, CD wriggled out of her pants while kissing me again. We were rocking and rolling now, both of us stripping off my drenched underwear and falling into one another. Our naked, mingled heat was sublime, thighs tucking into wet softness and driving us higher, faster, farther.

Hands in her damp sunshine hair, I kept CD's avid mouth locked with mine as we rocked together, straining for that goddamn brass ring. Our music strained in my ears, our burn boiled under my skin. Like a spring coiled too tight, a dam full to bursting, our sweaty sex coiled tighter and harder. CD's moans and soft cries echoed through me and made me sing louder.

When it hit, I saw stars.

Crying out my happiness and pleasure, I buried my face into her neck and let it rush through me. It was agonizing relief from our playing. And as I started to come down from the flood of hormones and endorphins… CD raked her fingernails down my back in concert to her strong body surging into mine and I came and came and came…

Time was relative and I had no damn clue how much slipped by while I danced with ecstasy. But CD remained sprawled beside me, panting like a racing greyhound and clinging hard enough to make my bones creak. I let out a shuddering sigh before giving her a tight hug, throwing back my sweaty hair and letting loose the only way I knew how.

I laughed.

Cocking her head like a curious cat, CD eyed me oddly, a smile curling her mouth. I didn't even try to resist kissing her. "Welcome home," I purred.

"If this is welcome home I can expect," she rumbled back and returned my kisses. "I'll leave you to pet sit more often."

From the foot of the ruined bed, Snowflake meowed her agreement and we both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? The idea of tough CD with pets amused me.


End file.
